Heartless
by Raye-the-Amazing
Summary: I can't give a summary without giving something away, and I'd like for you to read and find out. One thing I can tell you is this is NOT a NepetaxDirk Also MOST pairings will be straight, I'm sorry if you are a yaoi/yuri fangirl/boy, but this is also my story so I can ship what I please
1. Chapter 1

_"I want only you to know my real name."_

**I didn't understand what she meant by "real name" at the time,**

_"My real name is Senseless."_

**But if I had,**

_"I want you to remember it, okay? Don't forget about "the one without sense"."_

**Maybe she wouldn't have gone missing.**

My eye fluttered open to the annoying alarm clock next to my head. I hit the "off" button and stretched my body much like a cat. I was going to get up and get ready for school when I felt a tug at my tail.

"Where you going?"

I sighed, "My apartment, so I can get ready fur today, silly kitty."

The grasp on my tail was gone and now was around my waist.

"Can't we just miss school today?"

"No and you know that. We missed too many days last year and had to attend summer school just so we wouldn't be held back, I am not going to repeat that this year."

I heard a groan or more of a whimper of disappointment and the arms around my waist released me in defeat.

I hopped out of my friend's grasp and turned to look at him, his blond hair was even messier then it normally was, he didn't have his pointed shade on, allowing me full access to look into his orange irises, which looked like I had just kicked him or something.

"You know you should get ready fur the day too Dirk."

Mornings were never a good time for us, either me or him never wanted to get up and would normally keep the other in bed with them, but today was the first day of school and neither of us had time to stay in bed all day.

He stretched a bit and then got himself out of his bed, yes I know me sleeping in his bed was strange to normal people, but to people like us it was more common to sleep in the same bed as your partner then to not and he had never complained about it.

He stopped in the doorway and waited for me, I happily pounced onto his back, and we then made our way to the kitchen.

Pop-tarts and a glass of milk and apple juice was a normal breakfast for me and him.

It was 4:13, Bro was probably still at whatever job he had and Dave most likely still asleep.

I looked on the counter and saw a fake pair of blond cat ears and matching tail.

I was the first and most likely only person he told about losing his ears last year. I wasn't too happy, I mean he was only 15 at the time and to lose your ears so young was kind of disgusting, but having your ears for too long was also kind of pathetic, it was bound to happen sometime I guess. I still had my ears, though you would hope so with me being only 13.

I had absentmindedly finished my Pop-tarts and milk and was now thinking more about the unique relationship Dirk and I had.

We weren't lovers, though we were closer than family, we were two bodies with the same soul, the same name.

_Heartless_

"Hey Nepeta, you said you wanted to go to school today, if you're just going to space out I will drag you back to bed." Though his voice sounded serious, he had a smirk plaster on his face.

"I do want to go to school today, now I'm going to my apartment and getting ready, when I come back you better be too, ears and all."

My apartment was one floor below Dirk's, so it didn't take me too much time to get there and get dressed.

I decided to wear an olive green tank top and a pair of black shorts. It wasn't perfect for a first day outfit, but it was better than just an oversized t-shirt.

I ran to my bathroom and brushed my tangled, chestnut hair. It didn't do much, like always, so I just put a blue beanie on covering most of the stray hairs that wouldn't stay down.

I checked the time to see it was 4:52.

_Plenty of time._

I ran out of my apartment and up the one flight of stairs. When I opened the door to Dirk's apartment him and Dave were in the middle of a strife.

_Evfurryday_

I sighed and stepped right in-between them. Dirk stopped right away, Dave however, wasn't that quick on his feet and tripped, landing on his face.

"Do you guys really have to fight like this?"

"Yes" they said in unison.

"Well stop for the rest of the day okay, Dave go get ready we don't need to be late."

I heard him grumble about "not being his boss" and "just a girl".

I turned to Dirk and gave him a glare.

"What did you do to purrovoke him this time?"

Dirk put his hand up in defense.

"Nothing, I swear. All I asked was when was he bringing home that girl he's always talking to late at night."

My ears perked up at the sound of that.

"You mean he has a girlfurend?"

"He has to; I mean he's constantly online chatting it up with someone and I doubt it's a guy he's talking to."

I gave something very similar to a squeal of delight.

"Oh my gosh! I so need to meet this girl now! That adds just one more purrfect ship to my wall too!"

Dirk chuckled and petted my head.

"With all these updates to that wall of your's, when you gonna add yourself?"

He was right, I had basically all of my friends paired off, but not myself.

"Maybe when I'm actually with someone for more than a week."

Back in elementary school a friend of mine was dared to ask me out, since I had a crush on him I said yes, though the relationship was proven a failure in a short period of time and since then I had never been asked out after that.

Dave finally came out of his room, though he still looked like he had gotten hit by a bus.

_Why doesn't Dirk go a little easier on him?_

"Come on kiddies, we got Hell to go to."

Dirk held the apartment door open.

_Well, this should be an interesting year._


	2. Chapter 2

It took thirty minutes to get to the school, because _someone _thought walking would be a fun idea. The second Dirk, Dave and I stepped on campus the first bell had already rung. Dirk headed toward the high school building which was right across from the middle school. Dave and I went straight to the bulletin to see where our homerooms were.

Since your homeroom was decided by last name, I was, like always, put in the same homeroom as Dave. I think it was because no one knew or remembered my last name and just assumed I was a Strider. In truth I was happy they didn't know, cause if they did, they'd know what happened when I was seven.

When Dave and I had gotten into the classroom he was automatically swarmed with girl.

"Daaaaaave~ do you remember me from last year?

"Dave! Wanna hang out at lunch?"

"OH MISTER STRIDER~"

I laughed at that last one.

1. Because it was funny

And

2. Because it was a guys voice

I looked to see where the voice had come from and saw Karkat making a mocking kissy face and Vriska laughing to the point she almost fell out of her desk.

"Karkitty? What are you doing in this class?"

Karkat wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"WHY GO TO A CLASS JUST TO FIND OUT WHAT YOU'LL BE STUCK LEARNING FOR THE NEXT NINE MONTHS? BESIDES I'VE KNOWN WHAT MY CLASSES ARE SINCE THE SECOND WEEK OF SUMMER"

Dave had finally pried himself away from the group of girls and decided to join in the conversation

"What? You love school so much you just had to know what classes you'd have"

"SHUT IT STRIDER! I ONLY KNEW WHAT MY CLASSES WOULD BE CAUSE MY DADS A FUCKING TEACHER HERE AND ASKED IF I'D GET MY SCHEDULE EARLY!"

I frowned at the two.

_Why can't they get along?_

"Heeeeeeeey Nepeta, sit next to meeeeeeee okay"

I turned to see Vriska give me a mischievous smile. I knew the kind of person she was and that she was mostly only thinking of herself in most situations, but she's never given me a reason to hate her.

I took the desk next to her and decided to make the best of it and chat about random things.

It was already the third period of the day. Since it was everyone's first day all our teachers just gave us supply lists with what we'll need for the first half of the year and then let us talk the rest of the period.

My first period, math, was kinda boring since none of my friends were in it. Second period was much better since it was art and my friends Fefari, Terezi and Gamzee were all in there with me. We all say at the same table and did nothing but talk about our summer, even though we had spent most of it with each other.

But now I'm in history and only Eridan, Karkat and my best friend Equius are in it with me. I never really liked history unlike Eridan or Karkat who both seemed to have a passion for it.

As I doodled on a piece of paper from my binder, I felt someone watching me. I looked up only to see a pair of navy blue eyes behind dark sun glasses staring at me.

"What's wrong Equhiss?"

I heard him make something like grunt and the person sitting next to me ran out of their seat. It wasn't empty for long because Equius soon took it as his own.

"What are you drawing Nepeta?"

"Oh! Well nothing really, just some doodling, hey I drew you something over the summer, just let me get it!

I dug inside my olive green bag and pulled out a pale pink folder that held all my drawings that were for my friends. I looked through the folder passing a lot of pictures and finally found the one I needed.

I smiled brightly and presented the picture I promised.

"Do mew like it? Sorry if it doesn't look like him, I was working furom memory."

The picture was of a pure white stallion with pale blue eyes, it was actually Equius's horse that passed away the week before final exams last year. He might have not physically shown how upset he was, but his score sure did, luckily he was allowed to take the exams again

"Nepeta... This is quite e%quisite, thank you. This truly does show how majestic Archer once was...

He gently took the picture I had drawn and slipped it into the front of his blue binder.

The bell then rang, me and Equius were the last to leave the class.

Jade, John, Dave, Rose, Kanaya, Terezi and Vriska all had first lunch why the rest of our group had second

Once the eight of us got our lunch after forever we found a spot on the field that the middle school shared with the high school. There were a few high school students eating lunch on the field, but none if them gave a glance at our group

"So How Was Everyone's Summer?"

"Well, the four of us went to the pool a lot!" Jade said, gesturing to Rose, John, Dave and herself.

"Weeeeeeeell you know what I did aaaaaaaall summer."

Vriska was right, /everyone/ knew what she did over the summer. Summer school. She ditched so much school last year that it was obvious to anyone and everyone what she was doing over break.

"M3 4ND N3P3T4 SP3NT 4 LOT OF T1ME ROL3PL4Y1NG, 4ND 1 W3NT TO W4SH1NGTON, DC WITH MY MOM AND S1S!" Terezi laughed historically.

"Nepeta What About You?"

Everyone looked at me for what I had done. Even if I did tell them, they'd never believe me, so...

"Oh, I sent a lot of my time playing on the computer catually!"

"Reeeeeeeeally?" I nodded my head.

"WH4T W3R3 YOU PL4Y1NG SO MUCH?"

"Oh, uh, lots of things. Mostly silly RPGs nothing cool or anything."

Just then a wave of pressure hit me, causing me to almost drop my sandwich.

"Hey, Nepeta you okay?"

I gave Dave a smile, "Y-yeah! I, uh, just forgot something in one of my classes, I'll be back!"

Without letting any of them respond I grabbed my bag and ran toward the unit that was nearby.

_Dirk I need you!_


End file.
